the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kjorn
Kjorn is the king of the Aesir and the son of Sverin and Elena. He is also the mate of Thyra and father of Kvasir. Information Description He is described as having golden feathers and lion hindquarters, with "rare summer-blue eyes"Song of the Summer King, Page 3. It is stressed throughout the entire series how rare Kjorn's eye color is, as only his mother, his son, his cousin and his aunt have this eye color. His voice is noted to sound like Sverin's. Personality Prior to Catori revealing that Rashard is alive, Kjorn is shown to be arrogant and, like the other Aesir, thinks of himself as above all other creatures. He cares about Shard, however, and trusts him even though he is a full-blooded Vanir. He was anxious about whether Shard would forgive him, proving that he obviously cares about Shard's opinions. Role Kjorn's main role during the first book is as Rashard's wingbrother and the prince of the Aesir. He also helps to unite the Winderost as it was back under the rule of Kajar, before becoming king himself. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King Kjorn is introduced as Shard's wingbrother in the first book, and as the prince of the Aesir. He admires Shard's flying abilities, and it is revealed that the only reason Shard was participating in the hunt was because Kjorn told Sverin he wouldn't hunt without him. He is the one who kills Lapu, and he asks Shard why the boar just laid down his head and died. Later, when the young males on the hunt tell their stories, Kjorn goes before Shard in order to give his wingbrother a chance to prove himself. ''Flying in soon! ''Skyfire ''Flying in soon! ''A Shard of Sun ''Flying in soon! ''By the Silver Wind ''Flying in soon! In the Rise of the Dragon Star Arc Flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''The Starward Light ''Flying in soon! ''Beneath the Windward Sun ''Flying in soon! ''The Salmon Run Kjorn is briefly mentioned when Dagr and Shard talk about the past. Shard thinks about how he tries not to paint Kjorn's father as a tyrant in his stories to Embra, and Dagr says that Kjorn is honorable because of his relationship with Shard. Relationships Rashard Kjorn's wingbrother. After Kjorn's mother died, he was put into the same nest as Rashard, the only other kit in the Silver Isles. The two quickly became good friends, and eventually took the wingbrother pledge. They trust each other, as shown when Kjorn and Shard confide in each other almost all the time. After Shard betrays the pride, Kjorn still feels the loyalty towards his wingbrother, but this thoughts are often darkened because of the betrayal. Sverin While the two of them do share some moments in ''Skyfire, Kjorn is not very close to his father. After it is revealed that it was Sverin who chased Elena into the sea, Kjorn exiles his father from the Dawn Spire, knowing that he cannot forgive him for exiling his mate and almost killing his kit, killing his mother, and twisting his heart so that he hated the Vanir and didn't trust his own wingbrother. However, he manages to forgive his father after Sverin sacrifices himself. Shortly before Sverin's death, Kjorn reveals that he didn't really mean it when he forbade his father from returning to the Dawn Spire and only said it because he was angry. Thyra Kjorn respects Thyra as a warrior and huntress and is in awe of her skills. Caj Kjorn respects the old warrior, but is shown to be irritated when he tried to give the prince advice. Ragna Nilsine Brynja Rok Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia * Kjorn's name could be a variant of "Bjorn" (meaning "bear") or Gjorn (meaning "God of peace") ** The latter name would fit him well, as he was searching for a peaceful resolution to the aftermath of The Conquering with his wingbrother. * He currently rules the Dawn Spire with Thyra. * He has the dragons blessing which he'd passed on to Kvasir. * Sverin once wanted him to become wingbrothers with HalvdenSkyfire, Page 156. * Kjorn is slightly older than Rashard. *He is one of five gryfons with golden feathers. The others being Elena, Esla, Kvasir and Oslar. **All of the other gold gryfons are all part of his family (his mother, his aunt, his son and his cousin). Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes Kjorn:' And since we know you fly even better than you fight, it would be impossible for you to not win a mate. '''''Rashard: A mate? ''Kjorn: Shard, where have you been? Tomorrow is the Daynight. We will have songs and feasting, pledges and flights.'' Kjorn and Rashard speaking about the Daynight. Song of the Summer King--''Page 131'' ''Skyfire Quotes ''A Shard of Sun Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Gallery Canon KjornRef.png|Kjorn Reference (by QueenClam) Kjorn new ref.png|Kjorn Revision (by Albidae) Screenshot 2018-12-21 at 9.22.24 AM.png|Kjorn Refrence Fanart Kjorn.png|Kjorn (artist unknown) Screen Shot 2016-06-18 at 1.12.58 PM.png|Kjorn (by QueenClam) He Sees all Like the Sky(Kjorn).png|He Sees all Like the Sky series: Kjorn (by FlametheCharizard) Citations References Notes While Rashard and Kjorn are wingbrothers, they could also be considered nest-brothers, as they were raised as brothers. Category:Characters Category:Gryfons Category:Males Category:Aesir Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Royalty Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:Princes (formerly) Category:Kings Category:Hunters Category:Warriors Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Beneath the Windward Sun Characters Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Former Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Winderost Gryfons Category:Point-of-Views Category:Clan of En